The Hunger Games, With Many New Friends
by Chocolicius
Summary: This story has the Hunger Games, Inheritance, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter series all mixed into one great big bundle. Basically, all of them set off for the Capitol (what I'm calling it) to kill their enemies. Yay! Bunches of people that can't all possibly get along with each other. Just give this story a shot, okay? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random thing that appeared in my head while I was laying in bed today. I hope you like it, and R&R!**

_**Katniss POV:**_

My family, Gale Peeta, Haymitch, etc. were sitting in Peeta's living room with a bunch of oddly dressed, strange acting, hyper people. Oh, and don't forget the dragons with their heads coming in through the window, listening to our conversation.

We all pieced together that everyone we (the strange people and my friends) hate or even tried to kill were staying in Snow's mansion. Great.

They were trying to recruit us for a trip across Panem, which some said was, some was Europe, and to others was Alagaesia (don't ask).

If you're wondering how it happened, well, here it goes again.

**Earlier that morning:**

Peeta and I had been sleeping in bed together, because of course I had nightmares. Just not today, which I was grateful for, considering that everyone in our house would have freaked out.

So I woke up to the sound of noisy whispers and quite footsteps. Naturally I reached across Peeta, under the bed, and pulled an arrow out of the quiver, and grabbed my bow. Yes, I keep a bow underneath my bed. I'm still not as paranoid as Haymitch, who sleeps with a knife under his pillow. I stayed in that position until I heard the door open. The people waited to see if it was safe, and then poured into the room.

I pulled my bow up and focused on and eye, and found a stormy grey, not to unlike from the Seam's eye color. I paused. "Tell me why you're here," I stated.

"We come in peace," a boy's voice said. I looked. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes, or I think they were sea green. I dunno, I've only seen the ocean once, on the Victory Tour.

"How do I know?" I questioned. I glanced at Peeta for a fraction of a second. Asleep. Figures. Another boy spoke up. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair, but something about him was strange. I didn't move the bow from my target, the grey eye.

"Put the bow down and we'll explain why we're here. Any one of us could kill you and your boyfriend in the blink of an eye, but only if you try to hurt one of us." Boy, for a nice looking person, he got straight to the point.

"Not helping Eragon," a girl said. I looked at the girl; she had long, black hair, green eyes, but again, just like the boy, Eragon, there was something strange about her. "Hello my name is Arya," she said with eloquence.

"I would never dare try and hurt one of you. Definitely not if you break into my house, sneak into my room, come with deadly weapons, and say you just want to talk. Strikes me as a bit shady, don't you think?" I said this, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, I think we could be great friends," yet another boy said. This one had an accent, untidy black hair, and piercing green eyes. It was like they were staring into my soul.

"Oh my god! How many of there are you? It seems like every time one of you speaks, there's five more of you!" If you said I was overly annoyed, you would be understating it.

"You seem pretty annoyed," Eragon said. "Oh, and just for the record, the front door was unlocked. Just thought you should know." _Damn you Peeta, leaving the door unlocked and not telling me._

"Okay mister smarty-pants. That still doesn't explain why you're all here. And why are you all here?" I asked for the second time.

The grey eye spoke. The grey eye was a girl. She had blond hair, and was holding the hand of the boy with the sea green eyes. Dating. "Could you come down, and we'll explain. We brought food!" she said cheerily, like this should make everything better.

"Fine. But could you all leave while I talk to Peeta about this?" I asked.

"Pita? As in the bread?" a boy asked. He was short. And stupid. I feel bad for him if I end up getting to shoot someone.

"Leo!" a girl scolded, the grey eyed one from earlier. "I'll take him down, and you guys should come along." Once she said that, everyone walked out the door, and downstairs.

I woke Peeta up with a kiss. He looked up, startled, then kissed me back.

"I have something to tell you," I wearily stated.

"Go right ahead."

**That moment:**

So here we were, all huddled in Peeta's house smelling dragon breath and bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that everyone liked the chapter! OMG! I just noticed that both Harry and Percy have, as I described it, black hair and sea green eyes! But the one with an accent is Harry. Just thought I would let you know. I hope you laughed when you read the first chapter, because I just read it over, and I laugh so hard! I don't know why, but it might be the crazy pills I take that made me come up with this story. JK! I don't take crazy pills. Anyways, on with the story! I hate naming spells, so I won't tell you their names. You should know them anyways. Just to tell you, there's some bad language now, so beware little midget children who might possibly be reading this story.**

_**Potter's POV:**_

Apparently, people here don't like it when you go into their house uninvited. Of course, the door hadn't really been unlocked before they got here. It was just a simple little spell I did. Nobody knew though, so they aren't lying. They're in the dark about that.

Anyways, that Katniss chick is fucking scary as hell! She was gonna try and kill us all, an Eragon didn't really help. He said that they would kill her and… wait for it… Pita! Haha! It was priceless why Leo said, 'like the bread?' Nobody else laughed, so I didn't either. I didn't want that girl's arrow trained on _my_ eye.

When all of us got downstairs, we started chatting about Katniss nearly killing Annabeth. Her and Percy are dating. Since I told you that, I might as well tell you about everyone else. Leo isn't dating anyone, but Hazel and Frank, and also Jason and Piper are dating. Those seven were one of the three groups already recruited. They call themselves the _Demigods_.

Then there's Arya and Eragon. They aren't dating, but you can tell that both of them want to date the other. My only question is why neither of them make a move. Who knows. The dragons are theirs. Eragon told me they aren't pets, they're intelligent, but they're also companions. I don't really care. They're apparently elves.

Then there's me, Hermione, and Ron. Ron and Hermione are dating. We are the awesomest, because we're _Wizards._ Ya, I said it. Wizards. See. Awesome.

"She's not going to trust us," Arya said to Eragon, trying to reason with him. "She already doesn't trust you, because of what you said up there. Peeta probably won't either." When she said his name, Eragon gave a little snicker. "Don't laugh," she said, just barely slapping his arm, but it rang out around the room. Damn, that girl is strong.

"What did Eragon do this time, Arya?" Percy asked.

"He laughed when I said Katniss's boyfriend's name," she briefly explained.

"Ah… Peeta… It _is_ kinda funny though. I mean, being named after a bread. I feel bad for the guy," Percy said.

"Yes, but it's no reason to laugh," Annabeth retorted.

"You guys, she's coming down!" Eragon whisper yelled. "Shut up!"

When Katniss got to the bottom of the stairs, with _Pita_ in tow, it was absolutely quiet.

"We've decided to join you," Katniss stated boldly.

**So I guess that Harry has a potty-mouth. He's also kinda a jerk, just the teensiest bit. He is, according to the dead Snape, just like his father. Arya is quite strong, too. A cliffhanger to end the chapter. This is going to be a very fun story to write, and I hope it is to read it too. Check out my other story, 'How the Hunger Games Should Have Been' please! Thanks to all those who might review! Please review! Reviews make me update faster, most likely! Tell me whose POV you want next, and I'll try to give all of them! Have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that you guys probably hate me! I'm so sorry. My laptop hates me, so I couldn't turn it on for, like, a week. I hope that you guys don't hate me all too much. I have a lot going on in my life though. My Grandfather recently passed away, my family is packing up our old house, and my family is kinda messed up right now. School is also really taxing, because I have a bunch of tests coming up, so I need to study, study, study. Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Eragon's POV:**_

So, Katniss and, get this Pita, might just join us. I don't see why Arya slapped me, just because I laughed at Pita's name. Then she said that it's spelled _Peeta_ not _Pita_. I still wanted to laugh though. Poor Peeta, he's named after a bread.

The biggest shock was when Katniss and Peeta (snicker) came down the stairs. Katniss had said "We've decided to join you." Nobody had expected her to trust us, especially considering that I said any of us could kill her. Not the smartest move on my part.

But still, when Katniss came down, everyone was stock-still. Not going to move. And we wouldn't have if she refused to help us. Hopefully she was actually good with that bow that she had.

I don't see why we couldn't just try and recruit her friends though; they would be able to convince her to go without us having to threaten her. Oh well. What's done is done, and we just recruited her, so why should I be complaining? I shouldn't.

I was really glad that Katniss was coming with us, considering that she hates someone too. Hopefully she'll get a chance to kill that person, just how I would love a chance to kill Galbatorix. That's mainly the only reason that all of us are on this expedition; to kill the ones we hate the most.

Or at least brutally injure them.

_**Leo's POV:**_

Oh. My. God.

I know that I've never been good with people, but I never thought that I would almost get killed by it.

When I said 'Like the bread?' that Katniss girl nearly killed me! I guess she didn't want her boyfriend _Peeta_ to get killed by one of us. So I thought that when she came down those stairs, followed by shortie, she was going to shoo us out of her house. She seems like one of those people that _really_ knows how to hold a grudge, and a killer one at that.

I had kinda been hoping that she would say that she didn't want to go; it was too _risky_, too _dangerous. _But no, she was coming, crazy shooting skills and all. I was dreading it, but hey, we need all the people we can get.

I just hope that I'll survive through it all.

_**Jason's POV:**_

I was excited to recruit yet another five people or so. It was getting just a tad boring having to see the same people _all_ the time, day after day. It was nice to see some new faces. Hopefully they would be friendly soon.

When Katniss had said that she and Peeta would join our band of allies, I was overjoyed. Katniss could probably get some other people to join us too, or that's what I hoped.

_Don't get ahead or yourself, Jason,_ I thought. _Maybe everyone here is afraid of tyrants. I should probably start the strategy meeting. Let Katniss know who everyone is._

"Okay, everyone!" I shouted.Once I had everyone's attention except Katniss's, I spoke in an 'inside voice,' like my teachers always taught me too, despite my want to yell. "We need to plan upon how to proceed from here. I was thinking that-"

"Who are all of you? And why did you say the door was unlocked? I know that I locked it," Peeta stated. Katniss looked appalled.

"Did you _lie_ to me?" she spat at Eragon. "I you did, I swear-" Just then, a freakish smelling man walked in.

"Calm your ass, Sweetheart. You should probably know that that one," he pointed at Harry, "Pulled a neat little trick. See, he unlocked the door with a wand, and a flash of light. It was all quite cool, really." When he finished, he went over to the couch and plopped down on it. "What you gonna do about it?" he asked her.

Katniss walked over to Harry. "You," she seethed.

"Yes, I'm me," Harry replied.

"What did you do, huh?" Katniss asked.

"I got into your house." Harry put his face closer to hers. "What are you gonna do about it?"

She recoiled. He just moved closer. "Get away from you. That's what I'm gonna do."

"I'm not gonna let that happen, though." He leaned in quickly and kissed Katniss. A fist slammed into Harry's cheek. It wasn't Katniss's though.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! When you guys review, feel free to guess who punched the Chosen One! Please review! They make me smile whenever I read them! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf this year and update more. Sorry if I made you wait too long, but it's a shorter wait than normal, so, no complaining. This chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry. I'll try and update once a week from now on. So, I'm a little disappointed. Only one review. I'll try to use your guys' ideas, if you give me any. On with the story!**

_**Percy's POV:**_

So, while Katniss and Harry were fighting, a guy came in and watched them freak out. Apparently, the guy thought it was hilarious, because he started cracking up. Until Harry kissed Katniss. He freaked! He just punched Harry right in the face. I doubled over laughing, until Annabeth started slapping me on the back to get me to stop. It worked.

Once I got my breath back, I ignored everyone else and looked at Annabeth. I moved in for a hug, but she was a step ahead of me. She kissed me full on the lips, like it was nobody's business. Kinda nice.

_**Harry's POV:**_

So, when me and Katniss were having that little word battle, apparently a guy came in. I didn't notice him until after I kissed Katniss. Apparently he didn't like that. Because he punched me. Hard. In the face. It hurt so fucking bad! I wanted to kill that asshole like I would kill Voldemort.

Anyways, that guy must like that bitch, considering he just pissed off one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Me.

I guess that everyone here in 'Panem' is pretty cool, at least the ones that we have met so far. I mean, they risked dying just to get their opinions know.

All I want to know now is, _who the hell is that guy?_

_**Katniss's POV:**_

When that jerk face got all up in my face, I got pissed. Like, so pissed that words can't even describe it.

And then he KISSED me! What kind of person would do that if they knew that I was pissed to hell! **( A/N: it means REALLY pissed) **I mean, I thought that I could just walk away from that shitty situation. But no; I got kissed. And not by Peeta. No! It just had to be some asshole that I don't really even know.

And then he got what he deserved. A punch in the face. When it happened, all I could think was, _thank god,_ and _who the hell punched him?_

When I saw the guys face, the one who punched the jerk, was _I know him!_

_**Peeta's POV:**_

When that guy kissed Katniss, who was FINALLY my girlfriend, I was SO angry! I wanted to punch him, but somebody beat me to his face.

I was grateful the guy got punch in the face, and knew that it was better that I wasn't the one to do it. It would just make me violent, and that wouldn't be good. But when I got a look at the guy would threw the punch, my stomach churned. I don't know why though.

I shouldn't be jealous.

He shouldn't be here.

Unless Katniss invited him to come over.

Or she didn't go to meet him.

Why would he punch the dude?

Was he jealous?

Did he want to kiss her?

Does he like Katniss?

All these thoughts flooded my mind as I saw him.

Gale.

**So, FYI, this story is in Catching Fire before the Quarter Quell was announced. Just thought I'd let you know. So, I'd like it if you guys would review. I work hard on each chapter to come up with ideas, POV's so I don't give stuff away (for this chapter), and just writing it. Sorry if they aren't long enough, but I'm trying to update more. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

** -Choco **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! (I think that's how you spell it.) To my **_**Spainish**_** speaking friends. That's what a kid in my LA class said. Or that's what my LA teacher said he said. That people in Spain speak Spainish. The teacher face-palmed. It was funny. So… 5 reviews bitches! (as my stepsister would put it. She's rubbing off on me.) We have more than half the reviews for my story **_**How the Hunger Games Should Have Been**_**. Please check it out! Enjoy the chapter! And I'll shut up.**

_**Harry**_

I can't believe that bitch punched me in the fucking face! I forgot that spell Tonks used after Malfoy broke my nose. Damn. I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch. **(This is kinda a repeat of Harry last chapter, but I don't care.)**

Anyways, after that tard punched my face, chaos ensued. Too bad. I wanted everyone to see what that jerk did to me, and have Hermione magically fix it, then it would be the best thing eva! We would be the kings, and queen, of this party!

I just want that dude that punched me to get what he deserves. A good punch in the face, and a couple of trick spells I memorized from Snape's old potions book. That would be hilarious.

_**Katniss**_

Why the hell did Gale just punch that douchebag? I mean, he was rude, he kissed me, and he's a total prick, but we're trying to make peace with these people, not piss them off!

I stood next to Gale, and waited to see what would happen. Everyone started freaking out.

Percy and Annabeth had a make-out session, people started fighting about what happened, Eragon and Arya were arguing that it definitely wasn't funny, and, funniest of all, Harry was glaring at us, apparently pissed that he didn't get a longer kiss, and also that his nose was broken.

Gale and I just stood there, watching as hell broke loose. Someone punched somebody, and Peeta was struggling to get out of the fight.

"Get off me!" Peeta yelled at somebody that was clinging to his arm. They let go. Peeta walked over to us and stood on my left, while Gale stood on my right.

"This is kinda funny!" I yelled, so that they could hear me over the fight.

Gale nodded his head in agreement, and said "Yeah, but they're destroying your house! Try and get them to stop, so that you have less to do later!"

I nodded my head, then screamed as loud as I possibly could. About half the people stopped to look, then walked over, trying to get me to shut up. I kept screaming, somehow getting louder, causing the rest of the people to look in my direction. Once I saw that they weren't going to keep fighting, I stopped screaming. My throat hurt, but oh well. I addressed them, my throat a little croaky. "Okay, if we're going to join you people and your quest, then we can't do that. Tear apart my house and fight. Nope, you guys are going to have to learn to get along. Because when you guys started fighting, it was not pretty. So, please, can you just learn to get along? Or else you'll have to forget about us joining you."

Everyone started murmuring, and getting in their groups. The wizards on the couch, which they had put back together; the elves by the window, next to their dragons; the hyper people (demigods) in the middle of the room, in a circle; us, the people form Panem, the crapiest place to live in the whole world, in the kitchen.

Then, everyone, besides us, gathered in a giant circle in the middle of the room. After a few minutes, they backed out of a circle, and their leader, the person named Jason seemed to be their leader, approached us.

'We'll get along, from this point forward, if you join us," Jason said.

"Great." Peeta replied, truly meaning it.

**So, did you like the chapter? Sorry that it wasn't longer, but I've been busy. Please review!**

** ~ Choco **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back already! I only updated yesterday! It's the apocalypse! I'm trying to update more, but try not to get used to once a day updates. Even though I'll try. So, the chapters are going to be short, because I don't like writing long chapters. From now on, I'll try to write chapters in only one POV, unless there's a big thing happening. Don't forget to let me know what POV you want next!**

_**Arya**_

When I heard Katniss say that her group would join us the first time, I wasn't all too shocked. But the second time sure did. She had seen how very _wonderfully_ our group got along, and yet she still wanted to join us.

She was a strange person.

It was obvious that she was the leader of the group, and judging by the looks of Peeta's and Gale's faces when they look at her, she had almost no idea that the two men were in love with her.

If you're wondering how I knew their names, I read their minds. **(A/N: This is where reading the Eragon series helps!)** Don't worry; I do this to everyone, except people who have trained to block me out.

I glanced at Eragon, and he noticed. I tried to probe his mind, but he blocked me out. He smiled at me while I tried, and winked at me. I started laughing. Spending so much time with him had affected and changed me, for the better. I showed more emotions when I wanted to. So, only when I was around him.

I walked over to him and hugged him. I had begun developing feelings toward him, as I knew he already felt the same way towards him. It felt nice.

**(A/N: The parts in italics and quotes are Arya and Eragon 'mind speaking' to each other)**

"_I love you laugh," _Eragon thought.

"_I love it when you act all dorky,"_ I thought back.

"_Isn't it strange, how, even when she had seen us fighting, she still agreed to come with us?"_

"_Yes, but I think their life here is less than desirable. Probe their minds and see for yourself."_ And he did.

"_You're right, Arya. Just like most of the time. We should get them to pack, and then head out."_

"_Good plan," _I thought, then ended the conversation by walking over to Katniss.

"Do you guys wanna pack up?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Gale's gotta go to his house, and Peeta's basically living here, so it should take about an hour," she replied.

"Alright."

I walked back to Eragon, who was watching Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. Katniss said "You guys should go pack up," and then Gale and Peeta left. Haymitch walked over to Katniss, and said "I'm coming too, sweetheart."

"No, Haymitch, you aren't. You need to stay here and take care of Gale's family, and mine. Please," she begged.

He gave in and said "Alright, sweetheart. But take care of Peeta and Gale. They'll need it. I promise I'll take care of the families, don't worry. Have fun." And with that, he left the house.

About ten minutes later, Peeta came back in with a knapsack full of clothes. About another fifty minutes after that Gale came back with a knapsack full of clothes, nearly identical to Peeta's.

Katniss had gone upstairs and packed her own knapsack, and another one full of food. She walked over to me and said "We're ready to go."

**Yay, they're finally leaving, after five chapters! Sadly, Haymitch will not be joining the expedition. But, he'll update us on what's happening back in District 12! So you'll still see him. I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon! Have a good day!**

** ~Choco **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another**_** chapter?! I am on fire! I have been reading less, writing more. Yay for you guys! So, the group is finally leaving District 12. After **_**six**_** chapters! There was a lot of problems and explaining of who was there and who was going on the trip though. So I have a good reason. Enjoy!**

_**Gale**_

Katniss had told me to go pack a bag, so I did. I knew that we were going to be fighting for a greater good, but saying goodbye to my family was still hard.

"Why do you hav to weave big bwother?" Posy asked me. She was so adorable.

"Yeah, why do you have to leave, Gale?" Rory asked. I had already told Mom, and he had been eavesdropping, but I didn't care.

"I have to take care of some business with Katniss, guys. It's really important, and it can't wait. I'm sorry," I apologize. "But you guys will be fine. Katniss's family will give you half of the money every month, okay? I'll see you guys in a while. Bye-bye!" I say, and gather them all up in a hug. Even Rory. I'm gonna miss them so much.

I leave the house with shouts of goodbyes following me.

Once everybody was ready, we left. Arya and Eragon were flying above on their dragons, keeping watch. Percy and Annabeth were riding on a Pegasus. Hazel and Frank were riding on a lightning fast horse. Jason was riding on a lightning horse. Harry and Ron were riding on broomsticks. That left Hermione, Leo, Katniss, Peeta and I walking.

We were all trying to talk and get to know each other. Peeta got along with everyone, even me, as usual. Hermione was nice to everyone, but obviously didn't like Leo. Leo didn't really like anybody but Katniss and I, and we liked him too. Katniss liked Hermione, and so did I.

We were all getting along great, and after about five hours, we stopped to eat. Hermione duplicated some bread that Katniss had brought, along with some stew. We all ate and chatted, sticking to groups. It was actually really fun. I didn't have very much to worry about. No money problems, no kids, not really anything. Just getting along with the people I was going to be around for a while.

**Really short chapter, I apologize. Writing from Gale's POV right now is really hard. Don't forget to tell me what POV you want next! It makes the writing process a **_**lot**_** easier. I hope you have a good day!**

** ~Choco **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another chapter! If I don't do the POV you want this chapter, then I'll most likely do it next chapter. Do not worry! Enjoy the chapter! (FYI: Katniss and Gale brought their bows along.)**

_**Eragon**_

Since we had been moving along at a fast rate, we decided to camp early. Everyone set up their tents, or whatever they were sleeping in, in a circle. We built a fire in the middle, and everyone gathered around it.

Hermione had an extra tent and let Katniss, Peeta, and Gale use it. Katniss and Gale went out to hunt, leaving Peeta alone. I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said behind him. He jumped. I guess that Arya was right about me being really quiet.

"Hey," he replied. "It's Eragon, right?" I nod my head. "I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you, officially," he says, sticking out a hand. I shake it.

"Same to you." We both look out at the fifteen or so people. "It's so crazy here. I wish there was a moment of silence besides the ones in the dead of night." He looks at me questioningly. "I only need half the amount of sleep as you do," I explain. "It comes with the job. Just as Saphira does," I say, pointing to the beautiful blue dragon.

"So, what is your job, exactly?" He asks.

"I'm a dragon rider. We protect my land from threats and harms. Well, Oromis, Arya and I do. But Oromis is in the Elven forest, powerful but old. Arya and I are the only good dragon riders, the only ones that are actively trying to protect the people of Alagaesia. Our homeland. Mine at least," I say, and he looks at me as I stare at Arya.

"You like her, don't you?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Very much. But she is a royal and a dragon rider, no less! I am only a dragon rider. And right now we must focus on the task at hand. But, speaking of a certain girl that you seem to like, does she know?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, she likes me too. But I do have sympathy for you, Eragon. Katniss didn't even acknowledge me until last year. I had been in love with her for what seems like forever. But her friend, Gale, apparently likes her too. So he's been causing a few minor bumps in the road, but we have nearly everything back normal. Gale is just a friend, and I am more than a friend. Yay for me!" He says, waving his arms in the air enthusiastically. I feel good for him.

"We're back!" Katniss yells. Everyone looks at her except Arya and I, who can already smell the meat that sickens us.

They cook the meat in the fire, while Arya and I eat bread and a clear broth.

As we eat, everyone chats merrily, having a good time. We stay up for a little while, then go to sleep. Day one is over. Now we just have to get through a few more.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

** ~Choco **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Happy late Valentines Day! I hope you like the chapter! I have read all of the books in all of the series. I'm a book nerd like that. Oromis isn't dead; **_**yet**_**. Sorry, Guest, but doing Saphira's POV would be too hard. Animals are hard. Sorry. Enjoy!**

_**Annabeth**_

Katniss accepting wasn't much of a shock to me. She seems to have quite a bit of bottled up anger. Especially considering how she was poised to kill me.

I wanted to ask her what she wanted to do most in life. She hadn't seemed like a brutal killing machine, but a smart person trying to protect her loved ones.

I liked her right away. After she put that bow away. She seemed like a good person.

When we were all near the campfire, I saw Peeta talking with Eragon. They seemed to be in deep discussion about something important. I was glad that they were getting to know each other. You need to get a few friends outside of your group. Then you have other support when you're trying to get a decision made in the overall group. Being on good standings with the Demigods really helps, considering that we're basically half of the group.

When Katniss and Gale got back, everyone rejoiced. They had brought back fresh meat, succulent berries and roots, so it was like a feast. Hermione duplicated everything, and everyone got meat for the first time in a week or so. None of us really knew how to hunt, except Eragon, but he was a Vegan. Surprising, huh? Apparently he used to hunt for a living, but when he became a Rider, he just couldn't stand eating a creature that was once blooming with life.

Whenever someone got tired, they just drifted off to their tent that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had kindly put up with magic. And they were magically enlarged tents. They seemed teeny on the outside, but they were humongous on the inside.

Percy and I looked at each other and decided that we wanted some alone time. We went to our tent hand in hand. We didn't do much butt talk, and kiss a few times. After a while, we decided to talk about our companions.

"What do you think of Katniss?" Percy asked.

"I think she's one of those people that has trouble trusting people, but when she trusts you, she's really kind. What do you think of her seaweed brain?" I ask, staring into his sea green eyes.

"I think that she may seem hostile at first, but gets kinder as you get to know her. What do you think of Gale?"

"Honestly, I think he's hotter than you," I say, wanting to see his reaction. His mouth is wide open, and his eyes are glazed over. I can tell he's in shock. "I'm joking!" I yell. His mouth immediately closes, but he gives me the evil eye. I swear that he gets it from his mother. And she only does that when she's _angry _at him. "Seriously, Percy. He seems like an impulsive decision maker. I mean, he just punched Harry in the face, even though I think he deserved it. So, in some ways, I like him. He's the only one that'll punch Harry in the face if he acts like a total ass. Nobody else would _ever_ do that. But, I'm sure he has his flaws. What do you think of him?" I ask.

"Let's go to sleep," he says, and I know that, right now, it's nothing good. But I don't fight him, and we curl up on our mattress and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Did you like it? I hope so. I spent a while typing this, trying to get it just right. Sorry that took a while to update, but I forgot my laptop when I went to my dad's house. Review!**

** ~Choco **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so **_**so**_** sorry for not updating earlier. I've had most of this chapter written for a few months, but I lost inspiration. But. I'm willing to type right now. So, enjoy. And review.**

_**Hermione POV:**_

When Gale, I had soon learned his name, punched Harry in the face, Ron had gasped. I wasn't surprised, considering that I knew he had it coming for him for a while now. I did feel bad for Gale, considering that he and Harry started off on the wrong foot.

Harry, I felt bad for, just because, judging by Gale's muscles, it must have been one hell of a punch. I have no clue as to why Gale would punch Harry, besides one. Gale must like Katniss. Harry had been about to kiss her. But, Katniss likes Peeta, obviously, so there must be a love triangle between Katniss, Peeta, and Gale.

At least they haven't killed each other yet.

I had spent dinner talking to Hazel. She liked the new recruits at first sight, which I took to be a good thing. I had also wanted to talk to Ron. He was sulking. But I didn't feel like it just then. So, after dinner, I got Ron to come into my tent **(No, not like that ya perverts! Get your minds out of the gutter! {Or maybe it's just me…})** so that we could talk.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked bluntly, knowing that it would get me a straight answer.

"The new guys, what do you think of them?"

"They seem nice enough," I respond, knowing where Ron was going with this. "And no, I don't think that they're hotter than you. You don't need to worry about that stuff, Ron. I love you."

"Love you too 'Mione. So… you really think I'm better looking than them?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald! Now, stop worrying!" I exclaimed. "I just said that. Or do you want to argue? Because I don't want to!"

"Alright… I'll shut up, if… I can snog you," Ron said with a wink, already knowing my answer.

**The Next Morning**

_**Katniss**_

We ended up leaving later than when Gale and I normally go hunting, but it was still a fair deal earlier for most people. But these weren't most people. They were heroes on the run. We ate the leftovers from last night, and left immediately afterwards. There was something wrong with the silence, though. It seemed… Almost _too_ quiet. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I was walking alongside Peeta and Gale. We were still in separate clumps of people, but we still stayed in a kind of formation. Occasionally people would talk to others in different groups, but for the most part, people were separated.

Right now, it was near noon. We had stopped for lunch, which consisted of a few rabbits, squirrels, and berries.

Harry, who I found out was a wizard, had just pulled out his wand. He muttered something that I didn't catch, mainly because everyone was bouncing around. The Demigods, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper and Leo were all ADHD. I had learned it from Piper, who mentioned it while explaining why they were in the group.

It's strange to see such well-fed kids that aren't merchant kids. Anyways, after Harry muttered his 'spell,' the pile of wood burst into flames.

Hermione then continued to amaze me by pulling a giant skillet out of a teeny bag. Gale and I had already skinned and gutted the animals, and Hermione set to work cubing the meat with magic.

I looked around for Peeta, and saw him motioning to sit next to him. I noticed that Percy, Jason and Eragon were all sitting with. I mentally shrugged, thinking 'what the hell,' and headed over.

"Hey Peeta," I greeted. "Percy, Jason, Eragon."

"Hey Katniss," they all said at once.

"A little creepy, but I'll take it," I joked. I sat down next to Peeta, and stared at the company he had. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We think that something's wrong. With the silence," Peeta stated simply.

"I know. It's been freakishly quiet since we left earlier." I paused, thinking. "What should we do if it gets loud again?" I asked.

"Well, if it goes from utter peace to tons of noise, someone is probably screwing with us," Eragon assessed. "If it does happen-"

"we should be attentive to every sound, and have our weapons at the ready. That way we're prepared," Jason cut in.

"Sounds like a plan," Peeta finished. It was strange, because they all seemed to talk in sync. They must know each other pretty well by now. Either that, or they rehearsed this. Which I highly doubt.

"Lunch," Hermione's voice rang out, "Is served!"

And, with that, everyone dug in.

We had finished lunch two hours ago, and were again on the move. We did, after all, have a lot of ground to cover.

Everyone had started chatting, so I almost hadn't noticed when the sounds of nature came rushing back.

"Stop," I said, knowing that Eragon and Arya would have heard by now. Sure enough, they were down a few seconds later, holding their hands up, motioning for us to stop.

"The sounds… They're back," Percy pointed out. "Have your weapons at the ready. Keep walking, but more slowly. We need to be able to hear."

We started walking again, but at a much slower pace. It went on for nearly half an hour. Only then did Eragon, Arya, Gale and I pick up loud, harsh footsteps.

"Stop!" I cried yet again. We halted immediately.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It looks like you have gained some recruits."

A man stepped out of the shadows of the trees, followed by others.

**So, what did you think? Who's the man and the others? Even I don't know the answer to that question. But, you could give me some ideas. That may help. Maybe not. I have an idea, but I don't really know. Have a great rest of your night!**

**~Choco**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so **_**so**_** sorry for not updating earlier. I've had most of this chapter written for a few months, but I lost inspiration. But. I'm willing to type right now. So, enjoy. And review.**

_**Hermione POV:**_

When Gale, I had soon learned his name, punched Harry in the face, Ron had gasped. I wasn't surprised, considering that I knew he had it coming for him for a while now. I did feel bad for Gale, considering that he and Harry started off on the wrong foot.

Harry, I felt bad for, just because, judging by Gale's muscles, it must have been one hell of a punch. I have no clue as to why Gale would punch Harry, besides one. Gale must like Katniss. Harry had been about to kiss her. But, Katniss likes Peeta, obviously, so there must be a love triangle between Katniss, Peeta, and Gale.

At least they haven't killed each other yet.

I had spent dinner talking to Hazel. She liked the new recruits at first sight, which I took to be a good thing. I had also wanted to talk to Ron. He was sulking. But I didn't feel like it just then. So, after dinner, I got Ron to come into my tent **(No, not like that ya perverts! Get your minds out of the gutter! {Or maybe it's just me…})** so that we could talk.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked bluntly, knowing that it would get me a straight answer.

"The new guys, what do you think of them?"

"They seem nice enough," I respond, knowing where Ron was going with this. "And no, I don't think that they're hotter than you. You don't need to worry about that stuff, Ron. I love you."

"Love you too 'Mione. So… you really think I'm better looking than them?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald! Now, stop worrying!" I exclaimed. "I just said that. Or do you want to argue? Because I don't want to!"

"Alright… I'll shut up, if… I can snog you," Ron said with a wink, already knowing my answer.

**The Next Morning**

_**Katniss**_

We ended up leaving later than when Gale and I normally go hunting, but it was still a fair deal earlier for most people. But these weren't most people. They were heroes on the run. We ate the leftovers from last night, and left immediately afterwards. There was something wrong with the silence, though. It seemed… Almost _too_ quiet. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I was walking alongside Peeta and Gale. We were still in separate clumps of people, but we still stayed in a kind of formation. Occasionally people would talk to others in different groups, but for the most part, people were separated.

Right now, it was near noon. We had stopped for lunch, which consisted of a few rabbits, squirrels, and berries.

Harry, who I found out was a wizard, had just pulled out his wand. He muttered something that I didn't catch, mainly because everyone was bouncing around. The Demigods, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper and Leo were all ADHD. I had learned it from Piper, who mentioned it while explaining why they were in the group.

It's strange to see such well-fed kids that aren't merchant kids. Anyways, after Harry muttered his 'spell,' the pile of wood burst into flames.

Hermione then continued to amaze me by pulling a giant skillet out of a teeny bag. Gale and I had already skinned and gutted the animals, and Hermione set to work cubing the meat with magic.

I looked around for Peeta, and saw him motioning to sit next to him. I noticed that Percy, Jason and Eragon were all sitting with. I mentally shrugged, thinking 'what the hell,' and headed over.

"Hey Peeta," I greeted. "Percy, Jason, Eragon."

"Hey Katniss," they all said at once.

"A little creepy, but I'll take it," I joked. I sat down next to Peeta, and stared at the company he had. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We think that something's wrong. With the silence," Peeta stated simply.

"I know. It's been freakishly quiet since we left earlier." I paused, thinking. "What should we do if it gets loud again?" I asked.

"Well, if it goes from utter peace to tons of noise, someone is probably screwing with us," Eragon assessed. "If it does happen-"

"we should be attentive to every sound, and have our weapons at the ready. That way we're prepared," Jason cut in.

"Sounds like a plan," Peeta finished. It was strange, because they all seemed to talk in sync. They must know each other pretty well by now. Either that, or they rehearsed this. Which I highly doubt.

"Lunch," Hermione's voice rang out, "Is served!"

And, with that, everyone dug in.

We had finished lunch two hours ago, and were again on the move. We did, after all, have a lot of ground to cover.

Everyone had started chatting, so I almost hadn't noticed when the sounds of nature came rushing back.

"Stop," I said, knowing that Eragon and Arya would have heard by now. Sure enough, they were down a few seconds later, holding their hands up, motioning for us to stop.

"The sounds… They're back," Percy pointed out. "Have your weapons at the ready. Keep walking, but more slowly. We need to be able to hear."

We started walking again, but at a much slower pace. It went on for nearly half an hour. Only then did Eragon, Arya, Gale and I pick up loud, harsh footsteps.

"Stop!" I cried yet again. We halted immediately.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It looks like you have gained some recruits."

A man stepped out of the shadows of the trees, followed by others.

**So, what did you think? Who's the man and the others? Even I don't know the answer to that question. But, you could give me some ideas. That may help. Maybe not. I have an idea, but I don't really know. Have a great rest of your night!**

**~Choco**


End file.
